kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kai
Kim Jong-in (*14. Januar 1994), besser bekannt als Kai, ist ein südkoreanischer Sänger und Schauspieler. Er ist ein Mitglied der südkoreanisch-chinesischen Boygroup EXO und deren Subgruppe EXO-K. Leben vor seiner Karriere Kim Jong-in wurde am 14. Januar 1994 in Suncheon, South Jella, Südkorea geboren. Mit 8 Jahren begann er zu tanzen. Ursprünglich war er Jazz-Tänzer, aber nachdem er "Der Nussknacker" gesehen hatte, begann er in der dritten Klasse Ballettunterricht zu nehmen. Er gab an, dass seine Eltern zunächst wollten, dass er Taekwondo- und Klavierunterricht bekam. Nachdem er 2007 ein Trainee bei S.M. Entertainment wurde, bekam er Hip-Hop Unterricht. Im Februar 2012 machte Jong-in seinen Schulabschluss von der School of Performing Arts Seoul. 2014 erklärte Kai, dass er, nachdem er Shinwa gesehen hatte, beschloss Sänger zu werden. 2012-2015: Karrierebeginn Kai war das erste EXO-Mitglied, dass am 23. Dezember 2011 der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt wurde. Seinen ersten Fernsehauftritt hatte er zusammen mit Luhan, Chen und Tao sowie anderen Künstlern von S.M. Entertainment beim SBS Gayo Daejun am 29. Dezember 2011. Am 08. April 2012 feierte er sein offizielles Debüt mit EXO. Im Oktober nahm Kai zusammen mit Eunhyuk, Henry, Hyoyeon, Taemin und Luhan an der Promotiongruppe "Younique Unit" teil. Im Rahmen der Zusammenarbeit zwischen S.M. Entertainment und Hyundai, veröffentlichte die Gruppe einen Song namens "Maxstep". Später im Dezember 2012 trat er, zusammen mit Lay, TVXQ's Yunho, Super Junior's Eunhyuk und Donghae, SHINee's Minho und Taemin, der Tanzgruppe "S.M. The Performance" bei. Die Gruppe trat erstmals am 29. Dezember bei SBS Gayo Daejeon auf und performten ihre Single "Spectrum". Diese wurde am nächsten Tag veröffentlicht. Im August 2014 wurde Kai in dem Song "Pretty Boy" von SHINee-Mitglied Taemin's Debütalbum vorgestellt. 2016-2018: Schauspieldebüt Im Januar 2016 hatte er mit einer Hauptrolle in dem Webdrama Choco Bank sein Schauspieldebüt. Im Dezember spielte Kai in zwei Folgen des Webdramas First Seven Kisses mit, welches von Lotte Duty Free produziert wurde. Im Januar 2017 wurde verkündet, dass er als männlicher Hauptcharakter in dem Drama Andante mitspielen würde. Im Februar wurde er in das japanische Drama Spring Has Come nach dem gleichnamigen japanischen Roman miteinbezogen. Es ist das erste japanische Drama, in dem ein nicht-japanischer Schauspieler eine Hauptrolle in einem Drama des Senders WOWOW übernimmt. Am 18. Juli erschien das neue EXO-Album, "The War", welches 9 Songs beinhaltet, unter anderem den Titel "Ko Ko Bop". Im September wurden für das Album drei weitere Songs, namens "Power", "Boomerang" und "Sweet Lies" veröffentlicht. Im Dezember wurde Kai als Cover-Model für die Dezember-Ausgabe von The Big Issue ausgewählt, einer Zeitschrift, die dafür bekannt ist, Obdachlosen zu helfen. Das Magazin verkaufte innerhalb der ersten zwei Tage 20.000 Exemplare, und bis heute wurden 80.000 Exemplare verkauft, was die höchste verkaufte Auflage seit dem Start des Magazins im Juli 2010 darstellt. 2018 wurde er für das Drama Miracle That We Met gecastet. Am 25. Februar trat er gemeinsam mit den anderen EXO-Mitgliedern bei der Abschlussfeier der Olympischen Winterspiele in Pyeongchang auf. In 2018, Kai was cast in KBS' melodrama Miracle That We Met. 2019-heute: SuperM On August 7, 2019, Kai was confirmed to be a member of SuperM, a "K-pop supergroup" created by SM Entertainment in collaboration with Capitol Records. The group's promotions are scheduled to begin in October and are aimed at the American market. Privates Am 01. April 2016 wurde verkündet, dass sich Kai mit Krystal, einem Mitglied der Girlgroup f(x) in einer Beziehung befindet. Am 01. Juni 2017 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass sich die beiden getrennt haben. Am 7. Mai 2018 starb Kai's Vater aufgrund einer chronischen Krankheit. Am 01. Januar 2019 wurde verkündet, dass Kai seit Oktober 2018 mit Jennie von der Girlgroup Black Pink zusammen sei. Bereits am 25. Januar bestätigte S.M. Entertainment, dass sich die beiden wieder getrennt hätten. Trivia -seine Superkraft ist die Teleportation -er ist gut mit Taemin von SHINee befreundet Galerie tumblr_o6ihiikej01v194kso1_500.jpg s_naturerepublic_131205_kai.jpg tumblr_n8bme0zVIh1riav2to1_500.jpg tumblr_mqvkd06qAM1s8wjdzo1_500.png tumblr_moy5npSUqW1rumvsmo1_500.png Exo-kai-2.jpg EXO-KAI-KO-KO-BOP-TEASER.jpg 2017-EXO-The-War-Comeback-KO-KO-BOP-Kai-Teaser-370x297.jpg THE-POWER-KAI-1.jpg exo-kai-teaser.jpg d4e11e588de0bb205c33d4bc4a3300e6.jpg 25887086728_031d9c012c_o.jpg tumblr_nr8upsVbda1u411zxo1_500.png DqM7UNEUcAAEjFe.jpg Quellen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kai_(entertainer,_born_1994) Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geboren 1994 Kategorie:Boygroup-Mitglied Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Geburtstag im Januar Kategorie:EXO Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:26